bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
High Voltage
|affiliations = Sycorax (briefly) *Di Amara |race = Human Mutant Electric Eels (briefly) |likes = Dancing Fame Money |dislikes = Disagreements |occupation = Dancers Thieves |status = Alive |family = Each other (mother and daughter) |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Issue 188" |voice actor = Katy Mixon (Barb) Sophie Reynolds (Juniper) |designer(s) = Mayumi Nosehttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bny9yeJBWRA/?taken-by=mayonose }} Barb and Juniper, also known as High Voltage, are a 1980's themed mother-daughter supervillain duo and professional dancers. They appeared in Big Hero 6: The Series. Background Their story is unknown prior to their first appearance, but while being praised, Juniper states that her dreams were becoming true, implying fame had been their goal for a long time. Appearance Both Barb and Juniper are fair-skinned humans with long blonde hair and purple/pink bangs, although Barb, due to age, is overweight and has wrinkles around her eyes, and Juniper's hair is darker than Barb's. They also have pink star-shaped earrings, cyan eyeshadow (which extends to a lightning bolt on Barb's right eye), and pink lipstick. Both wear black dresses with a purple lightning bolt across, a pink belt with a cyan buckle, black boots, and black gauntlets with cyan powerlines. Barb's dress is one-shouldered and has purple sleeves, tights, and pink leg warmers, while Juniper's is sleeveless and pink at the top half with a black shawl off-centered, pink tights, and purple leg warmers. When they were integrated with the DNA of an electric eel, both Barb and Juniper mutated into eel-like humanoids with smooth-speckled skin, streaked head-fins mimicking their respective hairdos, yellow beady eyes with dark eye markings, pointed ears, and webbed hands and feet. Barb's skin is mint-green, her head fin is dark blue and her speckles are opaque, while Juniper's skin is cerulean, her head fin is neon blue, and her speckles are light. In their final stage of the mutation, the pair became human-sized eel monsters: their bodies are now elongated and serpentine, retaining webbed arms that are little more than vestigial. Their heads resemble that of an eel's, with their mouths forced into a square, exposing sharp teeth. They keep their coloration and head fins which now extend to the ends of their tails, in addition to three rows of fins on their underside (one of which is translucent). Because of their state, they had to be confined to underwater dwellings. Personality Barb and Juniper have a typical mother-daughter relationship, with Barb being the more grounded one and Juniper being the more lively one. In battle, Barb tends to coach Juniper on their dance routines to keep the two on track. Although they are heinous, High Voltage enjoy entertaining crowds and cherish the applause people give them. However, Barb is particularly annoyed when their audience acknowledges Juniper and not her, making her feel undervalued; Juniper, on the other hand, admires the focus on her, which leads to Barb needing to remind Juniper they work together. This flaw greatly affects their bond, despite their close relationship—later, Juniper ultimately puts fame before family, as shown when her mother was defeated and Juniper tried to make her escape, which Barb took in anger and shock. Due to this, they also split up for some time, but soon made amends and got together again. When Barb and Juniper decided to reform after growing tired of dealing with the struggles that come with being criminals, they wanted to do little else than to continue what they already love to do—entertaining people and enjoying themselves—as they attended a school dance shortly after reforming simply to liven it up. It was because of this that they were also at first unwilling to rob or even fight Big Hero 6 before doing so out of desperation. But as a result of their mutations, they started exhibiting the behavior of eels, including appetite. After their new appearances startled people yet amplified their abilities, the duo became addicted to the power and they were infatuated with villainy once again. However, their mutations would soon reduce them into feral sea monsters with little humanity left. However, they seem to retain memory of their dance maneuvers as shown in "Lie Detector", as well as some cognition, as shown when they responded to Mr. Sparkles's insult towards them with anger. After they were reverted back to normal and regained their sentience, Juniper at least seemed to retain a concern for her villainous actions, worriedly asking her mother if they were going to jail after what they did. Powers and Abilities As dancers, High Voltage are agile and coordinated as long as they are together. *'Dancing capabilities:' High Voltage infuse dance in their physical attacks, exchanging one movement to the next while acting in a coordinated fashion. They can dodge attacks easily and execute their own with little problem. *'Master Acrobats:' Besides their dancing skills, they can do backflips and other sorts of acrobatics, making them harder to capture and their heists more effective. After being implanted with biochips containing the DNA of an electric eel, High Voltage gained animal traits. Before their biochips were deactivated by Bessie, they had the following abilities: *'Electricity manipulation:' As their name suggests, High Voltage can release currents of electricity that they can use in combat. When their electrical abilities are used on machinery, such as Baymax, they short-circuit and malfunction. This power works smoothly with their dancing skills, enabling them to overwhelm even the strongest members of Big Hero 6. High Voltage relied on equipment to have powers, but after becoming mutants, they could naturally generate electricity. *'Mucus secretion:' High Voltage can secrete a slimy, mucous substance from their skin to make them extremely slippery and slide across surfaces. *'Underwater breathing:' Once High Voltage mutated to fully eel-like, they could swim and respirate in water. Equipment In their arsenal is an energy orb that grants High Voltage electrokinetic attacks. *'Energy Orb:' A mysterious device that channels electricity to High Voltage's wristbands. It also powers the car that they use as their getaway vehicle, as well as a way to keep the orb safe and secure when the two drive at high speed to leave. However, without the orb, High Voltage cannot manipulate electricity. *'Electric car:' After their first encounter with Hiro, Baymax and Go Go, they used an electric car powered by the electric orb to escape. *'Micro-Batteries:' When they had their orb confiscated, High Voltage searched for a new power source and invaded Krei Tech to steal the batteries as a temporary replacement. History Season 1 In "Issue 188", High Voltage make their presence known by robbing ATMs while performing to the civilians to distract them from the crime taking place. Surprisingly enough, not even the police in the scene intervened and simply looked. When Go Go, Hiro, and Baymax got to the place, they pointed this out and engaged them in a fight, but were easily defeated by the duo. The following night, they go out once more and flip over a truck with money, then Barb puts the money in bags while Juniper is cheered by the "audience". Barb, however, becomes upset at this, though both are interrupted when all of Big Hero 6 get to the place. Wasabi praises their dance moves, then High Voltage fight the team. Despite being the entire team this time, Big Hero 6 still lose against them. They escape when Hiro saves Karmi from a falling lamp post. After their victory, Fred takes Go Go to see his comics so that they could find a way to resolve their "problem". Go Go believed this was about defeating High Voltage, but Fred actually meant finding out why Karmi didn't recognize Hiro in his battle suit. Both go to Richardson Mole's comic-book shop to read issue #188 of Captain Fancy and after having done so, both are called by the rest of the team to face High Voltage at San Fransokyo Trust, the city's bank. The team arrive in duos, the first being Wasabi and Honey Lemon who try to convince High Voltage that they do not need to steal and could audition for Top Feet instead, but Barb and Juniper seemingly take offense in this, since Barb responds that "stars don't audition". Hiro and Baymax arrive next, but once again Baymax malfunctions from an electric shock that Juniper gives him. Then, Go Go and Fred make it there, with Go Go telling them that Fred knows how to beat them. Fred, however, reveals that he doesn't and that the comic only told him how to solve Hiro's identity problem, then both are knocked out by High Voltage's lightning. Fred mentions that Richardson may have done him a favor when he cut the power to his house to obtain the comic in an online auction, and so Go Go realizes what can be done. She aims for their orb and disables it by insulating it with two of Honey Lemon's chem-balls, thereby stripping High Voltage of their power. With no attack power, High Voltage try to escape but Barb is captured by one of Honey's goo chem-balls, then Juniper decides to "go solo" and attempts to leave her mother behind, only to fail when she crashes against Baymax's wing. Both end up captured, and Barb even tells Juniper she is grounded. Subsequently, they are arrested and their mugshot is shown in one of Bluff Dunder's reports that Karmi watches to admire Hiro, and later Obake also sees this, beginning to learn more about Big Hero 6 as they previously foiled one of his schemes as well. Sometime later, High Voltage escape prison, but since Juniper believed her mother had stolen her dance moves, both parted ways and began working individually. In "Big Hero 7", they tried to find a replacement power source, and both clashed when Barb stole a micro-battery from Alistair Krei, but Juniper was also in the scene and both fought for it, until Krei revealed another one was in front of them so they took both and ran away. Bluff Dunder soon reported their escape and Big Hero 6 saw this. Barb then went to the San Fransokyo Police Department attempting to retrieve the orb but found that it had been taken away. There she faced Go Go and Fred but managed to get away. Later at Joe's Diner, the duo faced each other again in a dance competition, although their electric powers destroyed most of the place, much to the owner's dismay, even though he praised the dance. Barb had found out that the orb was bought by Richardson Mole and kept in his comic-book shop, so she started attacking the city until Big Hero 7 (Big Hero 6 joined by Richardson Mole) arrived. However, Juniper also got there and started fighting her mother, then both went inside the comic shop, destroying everything while trying to find the orb. Juniper got it first, so Barb tried to take it from her until Go Go, Fred and Richardson intervened. Richardson insulted Juniper's moves, but Barb defended her. While zapping the place around, they talked about their issues like Barb saying she used Juniper's moves because she can no longer do well her own, and both eventually reconciled. The duo then decided to work together again, powered the orb together, taking out the Krei batteries from their wristbands. Their reunion lasted little, as Go Go and Fred trapped the orb inside Richardson's vault and Fred took the batteries, telling High Voltage they should have kept them as a back-up. Still, High Voltage were happy that they'd be together, even if it was in jail. Both were soon taken away in a police car while the orb stayed at the vault, but Richardson attempted to take it away. Trying to touch it electrocuted him unconscious and made him forget everything that happened during his time with the heroes. While they remain in prison, Fred trains to become like his father and face Baron Von Steamer in "Steamer's Revenge", so he uses cardboard images of Juniper and Barb, as well as other villains, to practice his moves. Season 2 While in prison, the duo decided to give up their criminal life and turn themselves around. However, they are broken out by Di Amara who asks them to perform one last heist to repay their debt to her or be sent back to prison. Barb and Juniper—although grateful to Di—reject her offer and threaten to tell the police that she freed them, but concede to Di upon realizing no one will believe the former criminals. High Voltage later commit the robbery and run into Go Go and Fred (the latter in his chameleon suit at the time). When confronted, Barb and Junior's electric eel biochips implanted by Di grant them their own electric powers, and they take out the superheroes before getting away. With their debt to Di repaid, Barb and Juniper decide to celebrate their new lives as civilians by visiting a movie theater. However, the electric eel DNA starts to influence them, as they are interrupted by a sudden craving for fish that leads them to subsequently rob a seafood truck and ravenously devour the raw fish. This scares away the driver and leaves Barb and Juniper confused—and unaware of their new behavior. Barb and Juniper then go to a high school dance Hiro and Megan are attending. Hiro summons the rest of Big Hero 6 who arrive immediately. Barb breaks into a song to express their reformation is genuine; after finishing it, the bystanders suddenly run from them at the sight of seeing Barb and Juniper turning into eel mutants to the duo's horror. Wasabi accidentally angers Barb by pointing out their ugliness, prompting Barb to zap him with a powerful electric bolt; the duo learns their new forms makes them stronger than ever, and decide to remain criminals. High Voltage engage in a fight with Big Hero 6 until they are incapacitated by Fred's chameleon tongue, but Juniper activates the sprinkler systems and electrocutes Fred with the conductive water. High Voltage then produce mucous trails and slither away from the scene. Later on, Di reacquires High Voltage, who at this point, have completely mutated into monstrous eels, and places them in her aquarium with the other eels. In "Lie Detector", they are assigned with a mutated Mr. Sparkles to steal gold for Di. Big Hero 6 encounter the mutated duo and fight them, their electric blasts nearly defeating Baymax until Go Go traps them in a whirlpool, which earns them a reprimand from Sparkles for incompetence. The mutated villains manage to retreat with the Mayoi distracting the heroes but return to Di empty-handed. In "City of Monsters", High Voltage are seen attacking Fishtown when Wasabi faces off with them. High Voltage counters with electric attacks and their tongues as weapons until Wasabi lures them to the rest of Di's mutants at Night Market Square. Right as Big Hero 6 seems to have the upper hand, Bessie releases a large electromagnetic blast that disables all their armors, forcing the heroes to briefly retreat. Upon the arrival of Ned Ludd, however, a reformed Bessie (tamed by Ned into rejoining his side) turns on the other mutants by firing blasts that deactivates their biochips, reversing their mutations. Juniper recovers and runs to Barb asking if they are going to jail before noticing Go Go, who flashes a cocky grin. Trivia *During their heists, background music about them can be heard. *An early design for Juniper showed her with a lightning bolt across her face, which looked similar to the musician David Bowie's makeup from his Aladdin Sane album cover. *Their appearances bear resemblance to Jem's character design from Jem and the Holograms. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Mutants